For many years, people have taken their dogs and other animals for walks. Exercise for dogs and other animals is important to health and well-being. Exercise is especially important when dogs are kept inside dwellings or in small enclosed spaces.
However, due to age, infirmity, or other constraints people are unable to adequately exercise dogs by walking or jogging with the animals. In such cases, it is advantageous for a person to ride in a vehicle while the animals walk or run alongside the vehicle.
Low speed vehicles such as golf carts are seemingly appropriate for assisting in providing exercise of animals. However, there are safety concerns with using vehicles for this purpose, even when using low speed vehicles. The operator of the low speed vehicle, such as a golf cart, must pay attention to driving the vehicle and not exclusively to animal safety. Secondly, without an appropriate way to attach leashes, there is a danger that the animal will move in front of the golf cart, or otherwise interfere with travel and operation of the golf cart. If the animal being exercised strays in front of the golf cart, the golf cart may injure the animal.
There is a need for a device that will allow a low speed vehicle such as a golf cart to be used for safely exercising animals, and particularly, dogs.